


He Talks In Dreams

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice and Anders have a one-sided chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just, "can I write a ficlet in 15 minutes before I go to bed?"  
> Edited, now, but that's still largely the gist.

“Anders,” the deep voice rumbled.

Anders stood in the fade, with the curious sensation of observing his body from his own head. As the mortal world was his domain, so the fade was Justice’s. Thus, when Anders dreamt, Justice spoke.

“We need to speak regarding your… obsession, with Hawke. They are a distraction.” As a spirit, Justice had no concept of gender, so while not presenting in the mortal world, he didn’t use gendered pronouns.

Forced to stay silent, in the same way that Justice had to be in the mortal world, Anders sent a sort of spiritual frown in Justice’s direction.

“Love is dangerous, Anders. Love gets in the way of justice. You would let this person stop you, hold you back,” he said. “You have a mission, Anders. Don’t forget it.”

Anders didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t let Hawke hold him back from what he was going to do, it was true, but he would appreciate what they had together in the meantime. Justice, after all, thought that keeping pet cats counted as slavery. Spirits don’t understand nuance. Nuance, or affection.


End file.
